


The Return

by Luv2write



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv2write/pseuds/Luv2write
Summary: Joe Cartwright went missing 4 weeks ago, but now he is home and safe with his family once more. Or is he? What is Joe hiding, and will he ever be able to tell his family what really happened?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarpforHim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarpforHim/gifts).



> I hope everyone who reads this story will enjoy it! And if you like it, please leave a kudos or comment to let me know what you think!

Adam

Four weeks. That was exactly how long his brother Joseph, affectionately known as Little Joe, had been missing. They had just received word that Little Joe had been found, safe with a family in a small town a little ways from Virginia City. All the telegram had said about Little Joe was that he was recovering and would be able to travel now. Recovering? Recovering from what?

Adam let out a groan of frustration, dropping his head into his hands and listening to the sound of his sigh echoing in the silent house. His father and Hoss had left on the stage yesterday to get Joe, and Adam had drawn the short straw on having to stay and watch the ranch.

Adam got up from his spot on the couch, moving to stare once more out the window at the empty yard. They should be back anytime, he knew the stage was due at 2:00, and judging by the sun it was close to 4:00 by now.

He could hear their faithful cook, Hop Sing, bustling around in the kitchen. Probably preparing an extra-large welcome home dinner for Little Joe. From the scent in the air, it was roast beef, and probably multiple sides and desserts to go along with it.

Adam moved away from the window and started pacing his way around their couches, only stopping once to throw a few logs into the fireplaces dying fire. It was probably about 30 minutes later when he finally heard the sound of horses entering the yard.

Practically dashing for the door, he swung the sturdy wood door open all the way and hurried outside, eager to see his little brother again. But what he saw surprised him and drew him to an unsteady halt at the edge of the porch.

He watched quietly as Joe slid slowly from his horse, seeming to pause for a steadying breath before turning to face him and the house. Joe looked terrible. His once vibrant and full of life brother, now seemed so tired. He had lost a lot of weight in the weeks he had been gone, and his eyes were dulled with fatigue. At only 16 years old, Joe had still been small, but he looked even smaller and more fragile now. There was a healing cut on the side of Joe’s face, extremely close to his left eye, but other then that Adam couldn’t tell if his brother was injured anywhere else.

Unable to stand the awkward silence any longer, Adam stepped off of the porch, putting a welcoming smile on his face.

“Little Joe, its good to see you brother.”

Joe refused to meet his eyes as he brushed past him, mumbling something that Adam couldn’t catch. He could see the worry on his father’s face as Joe rushed off without a single backward glance, but there was only silence until the front door closed behind Joe.

Adam stepped forward and grabbed Cochises reins from where Joe had dropped them.

“I’ll get him untacked.” He offered quietly to his distracted family members.

Hoss flashed him a smile that quickly faded, then turned to lead his own horse, Chubbs, into the barn.

“What happened, Pa?” Adam asked as soon as they were inside the barn and away from prying ears. “What’s wrong with Joe? I don’t think I’ve ever seen the boy that unsociable and quiet.”

“To tell you the truth, we don’t really know.” Ben admitted, pulling the saddle off of buck. “A family found him about a week ago just lying in the woods injured and alone. Even after he woke up, he wouldn’t tell them anything except his name and where he lived. He barely said anything to us on the ride home, and I don’t want to push him to speak about it yet.”

Adam stared silently at his father, silently contemplating the words.

“Alright.” He reluctantly agreed, not liking being left out of the loop, but he’d hold off the questions for now.

Joe

I wander slowly through the quiet living room, feeling out of place in my own house. Adam had stayed outside with Pa and Hoss, so I know they’re out there talking about me, probably trying to figure out what’s wrong with me. Truth is, I don’t know a hundred percent what’s wrong with me. Well, besides the obvious pains that I hide inside me and under my clothes. How could I tell my family what happened? I have no idea what their reactions would be, and I’m to tired to deal with it.

I hear footsteps as my family steps onto the porch, and I bolt when an irrational fear seems to seize me. I move so fast that I’m already at my bedroom door when I hear the front door creak open below. I slip into my bedroom, closing the door quietly behind me, and hurrying towards my bed.

I plop down onto the covers with an exhausted sigh, just wanting to stay hidden my room for the next week. But I know that someone will be up shortly to get me for dinner, and I’ll have to force myself to go downstairs and act like everything is normal. Because if I don’t, they’ll get suspicious, and I just can’t handle the questions, not right now.

Pushing off of my bed, I quickly change out of my dusty clothes into some clean ones. I frown as I study myself in the mirror, studying how the clothes seem to hang off of my slim form. I had to tighten my belt up a few more notches then usual as well. I didn’t realize how much weight I had lost, and it makes me upset to think about it, so I go stare out my window, hoping to see something to distract myself from my thoughts.

The yard below me is empty of any activity, so with a disappointed sigh, I turn back to my room and head back to my bed. I lay down on my side, yanking the blanket off the end of my bed up and over my bed. Curling up under the warm fleece, I feel my tired eyes close, and soon know no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! I've been rather busy dealing with a Texas winter storm. :(   
> Anyways, please enjoy!

Adam

Dinner is a silent and awkward affair, with no one really saying much. Joe barely eats anything, he spends most of his time scraping the food all over his plate, probably hoping it will look like he ate more then he did. Hoss still has a great appetite, he eats all of his food, but sends Joe a concerned look about every 2 minutes. And Pa, well, Pa just looks beside himself. He eats, but not a lot and very slowly. He spends most of his time staring at Joe, as if worried that he will suddenly disappear.

I guess I can’t blame him though, I can barely keep my eyes off of my little brother either. I practically have to force my food down, but I know I’ll need the energy and I don’t want to disappoint Hop Sing.

Joe looks extremely uncomfortable, but I can’t think of anything to say that will break the silence without upsetting anyone. All I have is questions. About where he’s been, what happened to him, and how can I help him. And I know he will need our help coping with whatever this is, but I don’t think Joe knows that yet. Or maybe he does but he’s to scared to face the truth. If I could use one word to describe my youngest brother, it would be complex.

Hoss clears his throat from his seat next to mine, and I see little Joe jump in surprise, before seeming to calm himself.

“Those new colts that the boys brought in today are looking good.” Hoss declares, grabbing another piece of bread and glancing at Joe.

“They sure are.” Ben agrees, pouring himself another glass of water.

“Maybe you’d like to go see them tomorrow, Joe.” I offer, trying to draw him in. “I saw a couple that you would like, maybe Pa will let you break one this year to keep for yourself.”

My normally super enthusiastic brother just shrugs, barely acknowledging that I had spoken to him. Pa on the other hand looks frantic.

“But only if you are feeling completely better.” Ben instructs, shooting a quick glare at me. “I’m sure you are still tired from the trip.”

Joe didn’t say anything, just kept pushing his food around.

Not wanting things to return to the even more awkward silence, I start updating Pa on the most recent timber contract. Joe seems to relax as I talk, and by the time Hop Sing brings the dessert out, he’d actually taken a few bites of food.

But as soon as Hop Sing removes his plate, Joe is on his feet and headed for the stairs. The suddenness of his movement startling all of us.

“Joe?” Ben calls, his voice filled with worry. “Is something the matter son?”

“Nothings wrong.” Joe replies, halting at the foot of the stairs. “I’m just tired, I’ll see you all in the morning.” Then he turns and for a moment actually meets my gaze. “And I’ll be ready in the morning to go see those horses, Adam.”

“Good.” I say calmly with a nod, while I’m really cheering inside.

But my happiness dies a little when I turn to look at my Pa after hearing Joe’s bedroom door close. He’s watching me with a strange expression, a mixture of anger and surprise.

“Why did you do that, Adam?” Ben questions sternly.

I blink in surprise. “Do what?”

“Push Little Joe into do something he shouldn’t be doing yet.” Ben explained, his aggravation obvious. “Can’t you see how tired and upset he is?”

I feel my famous Cartwright temper start to boil, but I manage to force it down for now. I know Pa doesn’t mean to be cross with me, he’s just upset and taking out his frustrations on the closest target, me.

“I thought some semblance of normal might help Joe.” I try to explain, keeping my voice calm and level. “Maybe make him want to talk to us. If we treat him like some fragile or broken thing, he’s going to think we don’t find him capable or strong. He may be young, but he’s no child.”

“He’s my child.” Ben snapped, pushing out from the table and getting to his feet. “And I think I know better then you what he needs right now.” He stomped into the living room, making his way toward the stairs. “I’m going to bed now, I’ll see you boys in the morning.”

With that Pa disappeared up the stairs, leaving me with a very shocked Hoss who looked like he didn’t understand all of what just happened.

“What was that all about, Adam?” Hoss asked me, confusion evident in his voice. “Why are you and Pa bickering about Little Joe?”

“I’m not really sure all of what that was about.” I admit to my brother, leaning my forearms on the table with a weary sigh. “You know sometimes Pa and I just don’t always see eye to eye, this is just another one of those times. Plus Pa is tired and stressed, I’m sure things will be better in the morning.”

Hoss didn’t look convinced, but he nodded his agreement anyways.

“Want to play some checkers before bed, big brother?” Hoss asked suddenly as I stood up. “Seems to early to sleep.”

I pause for just a moment to consider his question, a pang hitting my heart when I remembered how often my two younger brothers would play together after dinner.

“Sure, Hoss.” I agree, forcing a smile onto my face for him. “Maybe a good game of checkers will clear my mind.”

“That’s my thoughts exactly.” Hoss agreed, sounding relieved.

But after losing my fourth game of checkers to Hoss, I head up to bed, deciding that checkers is not a good way to clear my mind. I’m just as stressed as before, hoping that maybe a goodnights rest will do us all some good.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no part of this wonderful show!


End file.
